


From a Couple to a Family

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for the SPN Kink Bingo - square: impregnation





	From a Couple to a Family

Dean and Cas had been mated for two years now. Dean had worked hard to build up his little IT business into something he could be proud of. Cas worked from home as a blogger and it was finally starting to pay off.

On their second anniversary, they had decided that it was time to start a family. Cas was thrilled. He’d wanted to get pregnant for a while now, and when his alpha told him he wanted that too, Cas was more than ready.

His first heat came a month later. He’d always begged for Dean’s knot, but this time, he’d also begged to be bred.

When his heat was over, they were both a little disappointed that Cas wasn’t pregnant, but his doctor had told him that after taking birth control for years, it might take a while for his body to be ready.

Even after Cas’ second heat, when he still wasn’t pregnant, they took it in stride. Cas was a little sad, but he still had faith that it would happen.

Then came Cas’ third heat. He still didn’t get pregnant. Cas was devastated. Dean did his best to reassure his omega that it would happen, that he wasn’t worried. But in his heart, he was. 

They went for tests, and every one of them said that they were both perfectly healthy and could conceive. That didn’t help how Cas felt. He just knew that somehow, someway, it was his fault. 

He didn’t share that with Dean, but it hurt his heart.

He pretty much decided that if he didn’t get pregnant from his next heat, he’d broach adoption to Dean. He wanted a pup, he wanted a pup that was his and Dean’s. But if that didn’t happen, then they could always adopt.

His next heat hit him suddenly in the middle of the night. He woke Dean up with his moaning quietly, and with his blazing body heat.

Dean scented him, smelled his slick and hugged Cas to him.

“I’ve got you, my sweet omega, my sweet mate.”

Cas had stopped saying ‘Breed me’ during his last heat. It hurt Dean but he never said anything to Cas about it.

But this time, Dean couldn’t help but growl out, “Gonna breed you, omega, gonna breed you up so good. Fill you with my pup.” 

Cas never said a word in response. He just shoved back against Dean and begged for his knot.

The next round, Cas had his ass in the air and Dean was licking the slick from him. Cas moaned and pleaded with Dean to just fuck him.

Dean moved up behind him and grabbed his hips. He shoved in hard and pounded Cas so hard that Cas had to put his hand up to not hit his head on the headboard.

“Give me your knot, please, alpha, I need it so bad…”

With a growl, Dean shoved his knot into Cas and they tied. Dean came over and over, filling Cas.

But this time, it felt different. Cas held his breath, feeling a little flutter deep inside him. He knew it wasn’t possible to actually  _ feel  _ conception happen, but still… 

That was the end of Cas’ heat. He should have been in heat for two more days, but it just suddenly was over.

They waited, and waited, but it was over. Cas looked at Dean. Dean looked at Cas.

“Do you think…?”

Cas started to cry. “I think I’m pregnant. I really do.”

He was. When the doctor confirmed it, they both started to cry.

Hannah was born eight months later. She was followed by Michael and then Michael was followed by Jack.

The house was filled with love and laughter, and the sounds of children just growing up healthy and happy and loved.

 


End file.
